Real Dream
by ReturnToSwindler
Summary: Katara has been captured by Zuko her secret lover, while Aang and Sokka attempt to recue her does she really want to be saved? Comments do affect when i update people.
1. Real Dream

"Sokka….Sokka…..wake up" whispered Katara ."What?" came a groggy voice from the half asleep water tribe warrior. "What could you possibly need to disturb my dream for?" Sokka protested, remembering that his dream had infact been about the water tribe princess, Yue.

Remembering how she had died giving her life for another brought hurt to his heart and there fore only made Sokka more resentful of leaving the dream world to hear his sisters complaints "I had the dream again. Oh Sokka, Im so worried that its really happening"cried Katara. " I just have this feeling that he is going to find us

"No need to - " Sokka was cut off as a flash of fire soared above their heads just missing the rock tent Toph had built. Luckily even if it had struck it would not have caught fire as it was made of earth "it's them, there here" a scared Katara cried. " We have to run!"

Get Aang and toph and get away from here" Sokka commanded hi s younger sister as he fought off two or three fire nation soldiers at a time. Just as she had arisen from her sleeping mat to wake Aang she was no sooner captured by two men dressed in dark red and hurried into the woods. "Sokka!" she screamed "help me please don't let them-" a strong hand muffled her feeble attempts at a cry for help!

As she was forcefully dragged away from their clearing she could see air and earth taking down fire nation soldiers. The moonlight was so bright Katara could see it glistening on the river and she she could feel hot tears run down her cheeks When she got to the rivers edge was ushered onto a red fire navy ship and she new she was property of them now and could only hope for her friends to come to her rescue. She was escorted to a large room. "Wait here" a deep voice said "don't even think of running"

Katara scared and worried, surveyed her surroundings. She herd the door shut and whipped around only to see what she knew to be the face of evil. The people she was now surronded by were responsible for the death of her mother.As well as the death of many others around the world "Welcome to my ship, peasent" Zuko paused then continued " I know you've been traveling with the avatar and i suspect you know why ive brought you here." Katara remained quite as a mouse. "No?" The prince questioned. With furry Katara anwsered.

"Your using me to get to Aang...and its not going to work" Katara stated with anger only hoping that Aand, Sokka, and Toph would find a way to save her without having them captured to. "Well i beg to differ with your thoughts water peasant" Zuko exclaimed with a chuckle "KATARA, my name is katara not water tribe peasant " she said with a harsh tone. And with that Zuko left Katara alone and proceeded out the door into the hall . With a wicked grin on his face. Katara couldnt help but wonder what he was smiling about.


	2. The Prince

It was late when Prince Zuko returned and Katara was standing perfectly still. He let on to her dicomfort and pointed at the cot next to the master bed.

"You will sleep there until we can find better arrangements ...Katara was it?" he asked as he hung up the outer covering of his uniform. "Yes" she shyly replied. He was headed toward the bathroom when he realized she was still standing as she had been when he first walked in. oh yes" he said and pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser. He turned to her and handed her some red fire robes.

They are my sisters you can borrow them for the night and we will find you more apporpriate attire in the morning. He walked into the bathroom and asoon as she saw the door shut she took off her water tribe clothing. As she was begining to put the top on the door open and into the door. When they were both dressed he spoke to her for a while. " Im sorry it has to be this way Katara" he started and she simpling looked up with a quiet" then why?" Zuko turned to face her cot. "I have to restore my honor" he told her" and the only way i can think possible is to capture the avatar , and the way you are always paling around with him I figured he'd come looking for you" after he had finished his story she sighed.

"Ive dreamnt about this" she confessed." About my capture I mean" I just always invisioned that I'd at least have the others with me and well im worried about them" she continued" I've never been away from them for more than a few hours"

She could feel a hot tear slide down her small face and they kept coming. "Well goodnight" And with that he turned out the light "night" she said in a whisper and Katara could soon hear his soft snoring. Katara felt a strange sense of protection and he breathing soon came in unison with his.

She wanted to shy away her feelings but they kept rearing there ugly heads and she knew something was wrong she could feel it. There just had to be . How could she feel so safe when she was a captive on a fire navy ship. It was all so confusing and she didnt want to have theses feeelings but then she rember what her mother had always said. " Follow your heart it wont steer you wrong"

And she smiled and lay her head down and soon was in a deep sleep. The next morning she awoke to find Zuko was gone and feeling willing she got off the stiff cot. She took off the night gown he had provided and put her normal attire back on. She then gently folded then gown and left it atop his bed. She took the small grey blanket off her cot and folded it and left it on the end of the bed. She took some water and bended it through her hair.

After she washed up she silently waited and before long the prince returned and announced that they had arrived at a port. She was excited to smell the ocean breeze and feel it too. He would take her ashore only to buy a few things but she must remain by his side at all times. They went from store to store looking at various knick knacks and such. Then Katara spotted the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. A long gown of the water tribe. It was strapless and had the water insignia along the bottom with different shades of blue that matched her eyes so perfect.She lingered on it for a moment then move on. Zuko noticed that she had eyed the gown and after she was excorted to the ship, snuck back and bought it. As they were chaging for dinner Zuko presented it too Katara. "Oh Zuko!" She exclaimed. " its beautiful , thank you." as she threw her arms around hi mand turned to go to the bathroom to change. Zuko looked at Katara and if for just a breif moment there eyes connected. Unknowningly he let out a sigh and startled her. Her eyes we soft and blue his were feirce and dark. He secret;y wished she would run back and hug him just to feel her fragile arms around him once more. But she kept on towards the bathroom and silently closed the door.


	3. The dress

**Reveiws please!!! The more reveiws i get the more i update!**

"Katara, are you still alive in there?"

Zuko was getting impaitent seeing as he had things to do and did not like to be kept waiting for the girl to dress.They were only going to meet Zuko's uncle roh anyways. "I'm almost done" she replied and slowly opened the bathroom door and proceeded out into the room.

"Ok, now we- " Zuko started but was shocked to find that she was wearing the blue water tribe gown that he had purchased for her when they had stopped in a small village earilier that day. "Is something wrong?" Katara asked noticing the expression on Zuko's face. "No" he replied "You just look so...nevermind."

Katara blushed a deep crimson and looked at her feet as if trying to hid the firey red glow that now occupied her face because she knew he was looking at her.Zuko was wearing rather elegant clothing as well and Katara wondered if they might be attending a formal event.

As they left the master bed room Katara noticed that every 5 yards or so there was a metal door with the fire nation insignia on it.She wondered what the many doors led to when a loud alarm sounded. And every single door burst open to reveal 3-4 fire navy soliders and they filed silently down the hall. She and Zuko turned down the a hall going the opposite direction. Katara felt more alone with these strong metal walls surronding her and one of the most ruthless fire benders next to the fire lord escorting her to where ever they were going.

"Zuko, where are we going?" Katara asked completly puzzled. "I want you to meet my uncle" Zuko replied and continued walking.

Disapointed that there was no fancy ball or banquet planned she obediently follwed the prince to the end of the hall. Zuko led Katara inside and said he'd be right back and that the fire nation solider inside would keep an eye on her.

"Good day" Katara said when she saw the solider standing near the door. "Same to you" He said.

Katara stood paitently by the porthol and deicide that Zuko may have gone to get his uncle when the solider grabbed her shoulders and spun her around

"You're such a pretty girl for a simple water tribe peasant." The man said with a somewhat seductive tone. "Thank you." Katara said confused.

It was when the man that must have been twice her size and 3 times her weight leaned forward to kiss her that she new something was up. She could feel his rough tongue in her mouth and bit down hard He slapped her so hard tears formed in her eyes "No more hesitation or next time it'll really hurt" he told her " Now come on, lets have some fun!" "No" Katara told him " Keep your hands off of me!" The solider was by this point Holding Katara so close and so tightly she could barley move. She quickly used her water bending to fend him off and ran for the door only to feel a stinging pain in her right shoulder and fell to the ground. she let out a scream and was unaware that Zuko had been returning to the room at that very moment.

She could see the door open and fire fly back and forth from what she assumed to be Prince Zuko attacking the solider. She could hear him yelling then she blacked out. When she awoke she was surronded by men in white outfits and could make out Zuko's familar face. She couldnt find the strength to speak but. Zuko explained that the man who did this was thrown in prison and fired from his ship.

Katara slowly sat up and realized she was wearing only her under clothes embarrassed that the prince had seen her this way she covered her self as best she could with her hands. The healers cued in and shooed Zuko out of the room and handed her a clean outfit that was of course ocean blue to match her eyes. Although it wasnt the outfit she arrived in she felt like it made her close to home. She couldnt help but wonder what Aang and Sokka were doing, were they even worried that she was missing ?

_Mean while back in the wood clearing Aang, Sokka and Toph were infact worried about Katara. _

"I cant beleive she is gone, why those fire benders probably turned her into their personal servant." Sokka sneered. "Yeah and I hear the fire lord is one tough guy" Toph added as she bended and Earth tent in the same spot Katara had been captured.

"Guys, This is Katara we are talking about she can take care of her self" Aang reasurred them. "She normally takes care of all us too."

"If I had only listened to her when she said that her dreams were real" Sokka cried " this is all my fault, We have to find her" And with that they all three set off in the direction Katara had been dragged on in. With momo and Appa follwing behind.

_Back on the fire navy ship..._

"Im am so sorry Katara, I had no idea that would happen" Zuko explained as they walked down yet another long hall way. When another door came into veiw it was opened and Zuko ushered Katara inside. At a small tea table in the center of the room sat an elderly man dressed almost the same as Zuko in traditional fire navy uniform."Sit down nephew, have some tea" a calm voice that came from the old man requested. " Thank you Unlce, this is Katara she will be staying with us for a while" Zuko told and turned to Katara with a smile

**Yay for cliffhangers. i will update when i have time your reveiwing effects how often i update keep em coming!!**


	4. Misleading

Katara sat silently with the two infamous fire benders sipping tea and listening to the conversation intently.

"So, Iroh asked ...are you and Zuko a love match or what?" Pftffft Katara and Zuko both spit there hot jasmine tea on the floor and yelled in unison " WHAT?" ."No uncle I could never love a worthless water tribe girl like her!"

Katara was taken back by this statement and ran to the door and out of the room. Her face drenched in tears she ran as fast as she could She came to the outer deck of the ship and was looking at the soft sea floating below the large ship when a solom hand reached out and touched her shoulder."Zuko" she exclaimed

She wanted, hoped and prayed- for it to be Zuko saying he was sorry but it was only his uncle."Sorry" he said "Not Zuko"

"Sit down we need to talk" he said im a calm gentle voice.

"ok" Katara said in a sniffle. "I can tell you have feelings for Zuko by the way you froze up after he made that comment." Iroh conitinued " He had no right saying that , even if he doesnt have feelings for you, you have to undersatnd Miss Katara my nephew is so afraid of the real world he shys away from it." Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened her dress. She stood up and once again stared at the passing water at the side of the navy ship. "I dont want to love him" she said silently and too herself

" I cant" When she was calm she returned to the inner part of the ship. Iroh was already gone and she made the long walk back to Prince Zuko's room and was releived to find that she was alone.

There was a note on the bed. Important meeting be back later dont wait up. The last thing angered Katara was about to do was lie awake waiting for the man who call her a worthless water tribe girl. So she ran her self a hot bath and relaxed.

Katara wasnt even washing just relaxing in the tub and bending the water through her long silky hair when she herd a noise. It was Zuko so she kept quiet. Then she heard him mutter something and leave slamming the door so she finished her bath. She got out and grabbed two towels. She wrapped one around her body and the other around her hair.She didnt care much about Zuko's opinon any more so she crawled into his huge master bed. She almost instantly dosed off to sleep. She was awoken no more than half an hour later to a loud slamming of a door. Katara opened her eyes to see a very angry Zuko. She sat up completly forgetting that she was in her bath towel and stood next to the bed staring at her feet . She could already sense the anger in Zuko's eyes metaphorically gruning holes in her head as he as he started towards her. She alomst back up but she new better but decided against it as it would probably just further anger him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he questioned Katara made no response " ANWSER ME!" he demanded. "I was in the bath" She said so quietly she couldnt hear her self speak. "Where?!?" he boom as he grabbed her small wrists which easily fit in his her body was now drawn so close to his that she could've sworn he lessened his grip. Katara was frightened by this point. His grip was so strong she could feel him cutting off the circulation.

" I was washing up in the bathroom" she stated once again. Embarassed by his overactive imaginative temper Zuko slowly backed off. "We thought you had escaped" he said and turned , walked into the bath room to change Katara took of the two fluffy towels put on her night clothes and quickly slid into her her bed. She rolled over so she was facing the wall away from Zuko's bed

When Zuko got into bed he turned out the light. Katara closed her eyes then the light came back on for a split second. "Sorry about...you know" Zuko said quickly and turned the light out again. Katara felt a little better but not completly but she decided to sleep on it. The morning came all to soon because Zuko informed Katara that there was a battle going on , on deck but she was still ticked at him and didnt hear who the battle was with.

He ordered her to stay below. Whether it was for her safety or so she didnt escpae she didnt know and she didnt careSo she peered out the window and reconized a big furry flying Bison with a bright blue arrow on it head " APPA!" she said allowed realizing she had screamed she ducked down not wanting to be seen.

Katara left the room and snuck outside to the battle. When Zuko saw her he said" Katara help us fight" Disregarding her feelings Katara ran up to her brother and her friends and began fighting. Being on the ocean was to her advantage. She was side by side with Sokka seeing the realeived expression on his face made her smile. She shot water bend after water bend at the fire navy. She couldnt bring her self to aim at Zuko but just as she was aiming for Zuko she grabbed her side and with a couple short breaths fell to the ship's floor and was re- captured.

_Aang , Sokka and Toph's point of veiw. _

"NO" Sokka cried wtih anger. " I've let it happen again!" he sighed. "dont worry Sokka its not like she wanted to be captured we did all we could, the best we can do it to follor Zuko's ship"

Aang reasurred everybody Sokka kept beating him self up for not listening to Katara's dream rant ...it killed him every day

Toph added in" I really miss her too Sokka , without Katara im just one of you guys"

"Beleive it or not she showed me how to be a woman and i kinda miss that" Toph said bodly

"Huhhh" Aang and Sokka said together and their jaws dropped

_After the mini Battle Katara was admitted to the ship's infirmary ._

"Wh- what happened?" Katara asked wearly as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"You had a panic attack and collasped" One of the healers explained.

The one thing Katara hated about that place was that you couldnt be fully dressed.Just as Katara was stretching her muscles the healer came around the corner " I'll be right back Miss Katara" He said in a soft voice that comforted Katara. She got up to loook around and someone walked into the door she didnt notice and being the only one in the room didnt bother to put any clothes over her under clothes. Besided the healer had already seen her naked to heal her so what was the big deal.

The big deal...Katara was no longer the only being in the infirmary

**Sorry, Zuko is kinda mean in this chapter. reveiw and critisizm is apreciated **


	5. Sokka's mistake

_Aang was getting worried because all Sokka did was mope around camp all day muttering how it was his fault that his baby sister had been captured by the ruthless firebenders. _

"Aang Im really worried about Sokka" Toph started "And i dont even like him!"

" I know he seems so down ever since Katara was captured" Aang said " I dont know what to do!"

"Im going hunting!" aang yelled and heading into the lush green forest.

Toph was praticing battle stances and she was getting frustrated " No twinkle toes not like that, like this" And with that Toph shot a large boulder into the air and kicked fericely around then shot it off into the distance.

When Sokka tried how ever once he got it in the air he couldnt control his boomer aangs flight pattern. So the thing came thundering back down , he quickly jumped at Toph and knocked her out of the way just in time. When Sokka looked down his face was no more than 3 inches from Toph's He leaned in ever so slighty and she made the last move but then pulled away and stood up. "I cant I'm sorry" Sokka said and reached out his hand to help Toph up.

"I dont need help" Toph said angrly and pushed up and earth tent so Sokka wouldnt notice her tears. "Toph, I'm sorry" Sokka said while entering the tent. "I just didnt want to do it unless you were ok with it, and i couldnt just ask you" Sokka explained. "I was ...am ok with it"

But i understand if- Toph was cut off as Sokka gently pressed a soft quick kiss into Toph right cheek. A bright smile erupted from her normally emotionless face and she sighed. Sokka got up to leave the tent when he herd a faint " thanks" come from the earth bender who now seem to have a lady like glow instead of her usual must earth benderness. He turned and gave her one last smile. He started to walk out of the tent but someone blocked his path. Someone until taht very moment Sokka hadnt noticed.

"Sokka I - and at that moment Suki was in the tent and Toph stopped thinking it was Aang.

"Sokka how could you?" Suki cried with tears beginning to form in her eyes " I thought you loved me"

"Suki dont, its my fault" Toph insisted with a guilty look of pleasure settling into her face. Here she was with the cutest guy alive and she looked like crap. While Suki always looked amazing accoring to Sokka and she had the upper hand.

"I'LL GET TO YOU BLINDO"Suki said obviously furious with her disregard to Suki's feelings. Toph and herself had spent the entire day together and she was feeling very betrayed.

_Back on the ship Katara was trying deperatly to hide her emotions towards prince Zuko and with no luck. _

With Katara and Zuko alone in the infirmy things could heat up in an instant what Zuko knew was wrong only made him more tempted to sneak up behind Katara and hold her tight and never let go. The young prince wondered what his father,the fire lord would think of his love interest which made loving her all the more worth it.

_**Sorry you have to wait for next chapter so keep reveiwing**_


	6. Katara's Choice

_**OK im back sorry for the long inermedial stage I was really busy **_

_**Keep reveiwing!...i only update if i get at least 2 reveiws in between so**_

****Katara wandered around the infirmiry looking at all the medical supplies. She was oblivious to the fact that the man she loved was awaiting a meer 4 yards behind her. Katara, still being in her under clothes deicided to head back to her healing table, retrieve her clothes and dress, just in case any one else walked in. As she turned around Zuko stared casually at the half naked, blue eyed water bender with amazment. She looked even better without the gown on.

"Zuko, I didnt know you came in!" A startled Katara said as she attempted to use her hands as a covering.

"Well, arent you-" Zuko couldnt find the words to describe what he had seen. But her knew something wonderful was about to happen and it did.

Katara grabbed her clothes and dashed behind a dividing screen to change. _"Stupid, Stupid" Katara mumbled to her self " You should've changed sooner". _

"I'll just be a minute" Katara said as she smoothed her clothes and was about to put them on. Zuko pulled back the curtain and stared once more. The space they were know enclosed in together was tight and the bodies rubbed against one another. "I was just getting-" Katara as cut off "Shhh" Zuko said in a calm voice "its ok."

Then Katara was shocked to find Zuko's lips pressed against her own. It wasnt a cheap peck sort of kiss. It was a dont-ever-let-me-go kinda kiss. Katara's knees felt weak and she didnt care. As long as Zuko was holding her she didnt care.

"Let's get out of here" Zuko whispered as he swooped Katara up and carried her out bride style. When they reached Zuko's room her lay her down on the bed and locked the door.

Zuko slowly got in the bed next to Katara. He placed one hand next on her soft caramel colored cheek and leaned on his elbow on the other side. He pressed numerous soft kisses into Katara's soft neck and then her lips. Her hair had fallen down and Zuko entangled his fingers into its silky smooth texture. Katara could feel Zuko's request as he moved his tongue across her lips and she gladly obliged. Zuko's tongue caressing the roof of her mouth had a similar feeling to water bending...it was pure magic.

Zuko sat up for a breif moment and removed his shirt. Now it was his turn. Katara hovered over him and kissed his smooth muscular chest. She gave him an occasional smile and he only gazed into her feirce blue eyes and she would continue. Katara could feel Zuko's warm hands slide under her breast band and feel his way around. She had lied awake so many days of her life jelous of the other girls she knew

"Wait" Katara said and sat up next too Zuko their hands linked together in an loving bond. " after that comment you made at dinner the other day I didint think that you felt the same way I did" Katara said confused

"I love you more than the moon and sun , I was just worried of what my father would think about me lving outside the fire nation" Zuko let out a sigh

"I understand." Katara said disapointed and stood to get up. But she felt Zuko tug on her hand. " Its ok now , I've realized that my father cant tell me what to do or who to love."

Katara's face lit into a smile. It was the smile that had made Zuko first realize his true love for her.

. For nights and nights she'd lain awake thinking about what it would be like to be fingered, or eaten out, as some girls had already experienced or even go all the way and have sex. But she had never expected it to be with Zuko..._Zuko she thought am I really about to do this...with ZUKO prince of fire lord Ozai??!?!?!?! The guy who in a year, would be the most powerful guy in the world...but worst of all she thought ...the guy who is holding me captive and killed my mother._

She'd never thought that this would be possible. But it was, and it was happening. Now it was really happening for her , simple Katara from the southern water tribe and she couldnt be more thrilled.


	7. an unwanted visitor

_**Sorry for taking so long to update i had no motovation what so ever**_

_Now just to touch base our charming prince zuzu was capturing the love of young Katara. _

_I hope they get it on personally in the show but as all the Zutara fansout there know they wont so here is my version that thing _

Zuko placed on hand on Kataras soft face and leaned in for a kiss he loved her soft brown hair. She could feel his breathing on her face she let him lean her onto the bed. She removed her outer dress leaving her in just her undercloth. Zuko's eyes wandered about her body and he couldnt control him self. As they continued kissing he began un wravling her cloth.

He was to his dismay interupted when a small knock on the door was herd. Katara jumped out of the bed grabbed her clothes and bolted for the bathroom. She closed the door and peeped throw the keyhole.

"I dont think - was all Zuko herd before the door burst open and there stood Iroh and a girl. The girl had on firenation clothes in the form of a puff sleeved belly shit and capri like pants. Her long hair was braided down her back and still went past her butt. Her cheeks were flushed red and she smile.

"Zu Zu!" the girl exclaimed as she pulled Zuko into a hug. She pinched his cheeks and closed the door in Iroh's face. She was ten times as beautiful as Zuko had last remebered her...then again they were only kids..she had grown up and not just her facial features

"Tai Lee?" Zuko said obviously confused

"How did you...What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my baby bear" Tai lee said and she moved around Zuko. She looked out the window and around the bed. She opened various drawers and dragged her small delicate feet along the floor. Then she turned at looked at Zuko with a mischivious smile on her face.

"Not bad , its cute kinda like a puppy" She smiled and returned to Zuko. She looked up at him and their eyes seemed to connect.

"Lets go out for some fun like way back when!" Tai Lee said

"I dont know I mean ive-" Tai lee cut him off

"Great pick you up in three hours,Mwah!"

. And with that being her final word she blew him a kiss and cartwheeled out the door. Zuko hadnt bothered arguing He simply scratched his head and turned toward the bathroom door. As he reached for the knob the door shot open followed by a sharp stream of water that hit him between the eyes.

"OW" he yelped "What was that for?" he asked confused. He rubbed the now red spot on his forehead

"How could you do that? I thought I was special. and then you go on flirting with the bubbly little bimbo like I wasnt even here. I...how could you?" Katara angrily questioned and folded her arms across her chest

"You dont understand , if she found out about you-" Zuko was interupted

"WHAT...FOUND OUT ABOUT ME WHAT AM I A SECRET!!!?!?!?!"" Katara was yelling and her tears we coming. Her face was burning up and she stared at Zuko in utter disgust. She Couldnt bare to look at his ungrateful face for another moment

She turned around and stormed into the bathroom. Zuko attemted to follow but he was stopped as the door slammed shut in his face. She was so angry with him. She had finally given into him and now he turned on her for the fire nation girl. Katara bended some water out of the faucet and made her self a bath she sat agaisnt the door to think..

"Katara, Im sorry!!" Katara could here Zukos's voice barely as the door was at least 4 inches thick. She unraveled her under cloth and stepped into the tub. The steaming water surronded her and all her negitivity towards the selfish fire nation price. She thought about Aang and Sokka and were they must be

_Meanwhile back with a cheating Sokka and backstabbing Toph._

Suki stormed out of the the tent and away from Sokka and Toph. Sokka follwed her and when he caught up to her he could see her makeup running down her face.

"Suki , you have to understand it was nothing." Just a friendly kiss I swear, you know I love you. Sokka tried to explain and Suki just kept on into the woods not even glancing back at him. Sokka kicked up some dust and went to river. He angrily slashed the ground with his boomerang and sat down on the river bank.

"ahhh!!" he yelled as he threw his hands in the air. " I give up, girls are to complicated."

**Well there it is the long awaited chapter 7 yay. Well i need ideas for chap.8 so email them to me at all reveiws are appreaciated**


	8. Fights and Tears

**Ok so I thought this story was a bust. But since people are still reviewing it I might as well keep going. Then again twenty something reviews isn't that great but whatever I don't own avatar and I never will. I'm not going to follow the show because I want to stick with the previous **

**So the new episodes don't apply now.**

Katara sat alone in Prince Zuko's bathtub soaking her hair and trying to ease her mind. Zuko's tireless efforts to gain entry to the room only made it harder for Katara to concentrate. So many questions forced their way through Katara's mind she couldn't process them all. Who was Ty lee? Why did she think Zuko was available? But most important, was Zuko really going to go out with her tonight. Katara slipped suddenly into the bathwater. She came up gasping for air as thoughts about Zuko's date raced through her mind. Katara thoughts were interrupted by the loud smash of the door being forced open by a single flame. Katara could just make out Zuko's figure when the debris settled.

Zuko looked at his ruined door, "You iced the door?!?!" he exclaimed while looking towards the door.

Unaware of the fact that he was standing in the same room as a beautiful half naked water tribe girl. Zuko turned around and looked at Katara. She looked so sad, he could tell she had been crying but was oblivious to the fact that she was naked, in the bath.

"Well at least I only ruined the door" Katara shouted referring to her feelings toward him.

"Katara, you know I would never do that, do you really think that's the kind of person I am?" Zuko's tone was growing warmer by the minute.

"Uh, Zuko", Katara's attempts to remind the Price of her current state of dress failed.

"No, don't you Zuko me", Zuko was pacing back and forth with his hands grasping his hair tightly. "I mean I thought you knew me better than that?"

"ZUKO" Katara yelled while covering her chest with her hands. "I'll forgive you, if you leave so I can get dressed".

"What is y-?" Zuko turned toward her and blushed. He hurried out of the room and hung a sheet from his bed where the door had been.

_Back in the woods Sokka is trying to apologize to Suki. Aang is out lost getting food and Toph is trying to follow Sokka to explain her true feelings._

"Suki, you have to understand I was just a friendly kiss", Sokka pleaded. He knew it was more than that, but he could stand having Suki hate him.

Suki stopped and turned. "Tell me to my face that it didn't mean anything." Suki folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"It didn't mean anything, I love you and only you Suki." At that moment Sokka herd a loud crack as earth erupted into a small mound that engulfed Toph.

"Well then, now that that's settled I'm happy" Suki trotted toward the water to get a drink.

_Well half way done thought Sokka._

Sokka walked over to Toph's earth tent. He put his hear up to the wall and her could hear resisting crying.

"Toph, are you ok?" Sokka put his ear up to the wall to listen for a response.

"Don't you sniff have somewhere to be?"

"No, but I think we need to talk." Sokka saw a crack in the tents wall. He took his boomerang and ran it up the crack creating a space large enough for him to fit through.

"What sniff do you want?" Toph buried her face in her knees and turned away from him. She could feel her chest on fire; Toph had never felt this before. Then for the first time in her life a small tear fell down her face onto the soft earth. She reached her dusted hand up and wiped her face, the tear was wet and warm.

"Sokka, no one has ever kissed me or even hugged me." I thought I meant something to you"

"You do Toph, but Suki, she is my soul mate, I'm sorry." Sokka stood up patted Toph on the back and left the tent.

Suki was waiting outside to tell Sokka how she thinks he shouldn't hang around Toph anymore. She then continued to tell him that if he spoke to the young earth bender it would be over between them. Sokka felt horribly agreeing to the demands of his true love, but that was just it, he couldn't ignore true love. He knew that cutting Toph out of his life would hurt more than anything, but what Suki wants Suki gets.


End file.
